Vacaciones
by Azul-ewe
Summary: h
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola xD nadkjhskjdhaskjhdkasjgdukajbdjkas owo un fic AzulxRojo xd**_

_**Zelda no me pertenece y blablabla**_

* * *

Rojo Link iba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto que manejaba su padre, mirando por la ventana. Poseía puesto unos auriculares azules, mientras escuchaba el disco entero de músicas celtas, y su mente se dejaba llevar por la melodía y ese sonido tranquilizante. Su expresión era seria, sus bellísimos ojos azules miraban concentrados todo el mar que acompañaba el recorrido que el auto que manejaba su padre estaba haciendo. No iba pensando en nada, realmente no lo motivaba mucho el hecho de saber que iba a estar un verano entero en una ciudad que desconocía, sin sus amigos y teniendo que desenvolverse en un ambiente extraño.

La carretera era larga y parecía infinita. A la izquierda de la misma había un gran parque, que también parecía interminable. A la derecha estaba la playa y el mar. El pequeño iba mirando atento la belleza del paisaje que lo bordeaba y, al menos, lo motivaba el saber que iba a estar en un lugar naturalmente muy lindo y estético. Su madre, que estaba sentada al lado de su padre, en el asiento del copiloto, iba hablando animadamente, y así estuvo durante las tediosas cuatro horas del viaje. Su padre también hablaba animadamente. Rojo ni siquiera los escuchaba, se perdía en el universo de la música y en el mar azul. Al lado suyo iba sentada su hermana, Zelda, que tenía su misma edad: 14 años. Muy parecida a él, la adolescente poseía una larga cabellera rubia brillante y ojos celestes. Su cutis era limpio y suave, su nariz tenía un tamaño ideal y era realmente bella. Todo el tiempo fue chateando, vía Whatsapp, con sus amigas, a las cuales no vería por un trimestre.

El infantil tampoco prestaba atención lo que estaba haciendo su hermana, simplemente seguía con su rutina de escuchar música y perderse en el mar. Lamentablemente, el disco de músicas Celtas no era eterno, asique cuando finalizo la última canción y Rojo notaba que no se reproducía la siguiente, se dio cuenta que había terminado el disco entero. Se sacó los auriculares y los guardo en su mochila, la cual estaba entre sus piernas. Se fijó en el celular: Eran las 18:18 horas, y solo le quedaba una barra de cinco de batería, asique lo apago y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Pregunto sin mucha animo.

-Falta poco, Rojo, a eso de las siete ya estaremos ahí.- Exclamo su madre y continuo conversando con su esposo. El menor miro a Zelda y se sonrieron en un momento cómplice.

-Como le gusta hablar a nuestra mamá, Rojo! No se cansa más de hablar con nuestro padre- Dijo ella riendo, mientras Joaquín también reía animadamente. Amaba a su hermana como a pocas personas en el mundo. No sabía si era por una cuestión de edad o qué, pero desde que tenía memoria se llevaban perfecto, poseían un vínculo realmente tierno y hermoso, combinando lo fraternal y la amistad. Se daban una mano cuando más lo necesitaba el otro, se tiraban consejos y se protegían contra todos. Además, iban juntos al mismo colegio, y al mismo grado, asique eso había fortalecido más su relación. Igualmente, ella tenía su grupo de amigas, y el, el suyo.

-Lo peor es que cuando comienza a hablar, no termina hasta 2019 más o menos- Dijo Rojo, haciendo reír a Zelda.

-¡No soy sorda, les aviso!- Exclamo la mama , haciendo que los cuatro que iban en el auto rieran.

Tal y como lo predijo su madre, Rojo y compañía llegaron a las siete a la atractiva ciudad costera y playera denominada, casualmente, "Estrella del mar", un nombre más que peculiar para aquel pequeño pueblo de no más de 2000 personas. Un clima muy armónico y amistoso reinaba en esa ciudad ínfima, la calidez entre los ciudadanos era algo más que admirable. El padre de los mellizos llevo el auto hasta un barrio bien familiar, donde había alquilado una casa por toda la temporada de verano. Era un barrio no muy grande, no pasaban muchos autos, los niños podían jugar tranquilos con sus bicicletas, y atrás de los patios de aquellos hogares se erigía la gran región boscosa que predominaba allí. A tres cuadras de la casa donde habitarían Rojo y su familia, estaba la playa de la ciudad, grande, arenosa, con un mar templado y una paz extraordinaria.

Llegaron a la casa, y de forma comunitaria se ayudaron entre todos para desempacar y llevar casa cosa para su lugar. Se dividieron los cuartos, organizaron donde poner cada elemento que habían traído, llenaron con ropa los armarios, guardaron el auto en el garaje, y pusieron la comida que habían traído en la alacena. Los padres de Rojo se fueron a su cuarto a cambiarse y ponerse ropa más cómoda, Zelda hizo lo mismo en su cuarto, y Rojo también. El chico que desde hacía unos meses tenia catorce años, se puso una remera roja con un logo negro en el medio, una malla también del mismo color, y unos zapatos negros . Se revolvió un poco más su medianamente largo pelo rubio, y se fue a la cocina donde estaban su hermana y sus padres. Vio que estaban hablando seriamente.

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto preocupado el menor.

-¡Trajimos todo lo necesario para cenar unos sándwiches pero nos olvidamos el jamón!- Exclamo su madre.

-Lo peor es que no tenemos ninguna otra cosa para hacer de cenar- Agrego su Zelda. Pensando, Rojo recordó algo:

-A dos cuadras de aquí, vi un mercado. Seguramente allí habrá algo, ¿Quieren que vaya?- Dijo, siempre siendo tan servicial.

-Mmh bueno, ¿estás seguro que viste un mercado? Ya veo que te equivocas, acuérdate que estamos en una ciudad que no conocemos-

-Relájate, mamá, aquí todos son muy amables y sociales, además Rojo se sabe desenvolver solo- Entre dudas y sobreprotecciones, la madre de Rojo accedió al pedido de su hijo.

-he?- miró el menor

Rojo fue caminando hacia el mercado, mirando todo con suma extrañeza y admiración. La ciudad estaba limpia y la gente que pasaba realmente parecía amena y cálida. Llego hasta el mercado e ingreso. No había nadie, salvo el dueño que era el que atendía.

-Buenos tardes, joven, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Pregunto con suma cordialidad aquel hombre, viejo, algo gordo, pelado, con anteojos y un frondoso bigote gris.

-Ehh, vengo a llevar 300 gramos de jamón cocido- Exclamo el chico. Recordó que su madre le había dado algo más de dinero por si quería comprarse algo más para el- Y también deme uno de esos chocolates que están ahí- Agrego.

-Agárrelo usted, hijo- Con algo de timidez, Rojo tomo el chocolate y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. -¿No es de por aquí, o no?- Afirmo, mientras cortaba el jamón.

-Ehh, no. Llegamos hace dos horas y nos dimos cuenta que nos faltaba el jamón-

-Jajaja, es comprensible, entre toda la movida del viaje siempre suceden esos imprevistos. ¿Dónde viven?-

-A dos cuadras para arriba de aquí- Termino de decir Rojo, y un chico de su misma edad entro a la tienda. El hombre que atendía levanto la vista y lo saludo:

-Hola Azul- Exclamo el hombre.

-Hola Pablo- Dijo con algo de timidez el chico. Rojo, al principio, se dio vuelta y lo presencio sin darle mucha importancia, pero cuando escucho la voz dulce del chico, volvió a darse vuelta y a mirarlo con detenimiento.

Ese chico, Azul, parecía de su misma edad. Tenía la misma estatura, ambos medianos. Su pelo era rubio, rubio como el sol, su piel era blanca, a pesar de, ser de una ciudad donde el calor, el sol y la playa eran los protagonistas, sus ojos eran color mar, mar claro. El chico no había parecido notarlo, y se había ido directo a la zona de los helados. Sin saber porque, Rojo lo continuaba mirando, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza mientras veía como el chico retiraba dos helados de la heladera que había allí. El chico de ojos azules trago algo de saliva y volvió al mundo real cuando noto que el hombre que le estaba cortando el jamón lo estaba llamando:

-Hijo, ya corte todo el jamón y lo envolví.- Dijo aquel señor tan amable.

-Ah, muchas gracias. ¿Cuánto es? ¡No se olvide cobrar el chocolate!- Afirmo el adolescente, siempre siendo tan noble.

-El chocolate es cortesía de la casa, llévatelo gratis, no hay problema-

-No, deje, se lo pago, no me cuesta nada- Exclamaba el menor, mientras sacaba el dinero del bolsillo. Con un gesto, el señor le pedía que guardase el dinero.

-El chocolate es gratis, hijo. Es el regalo del mercado para los nuevos turistas- Rojo le sonrió y le otorgo el dinero por el jamón. El señor amable le dio el vuelto y cuando Rojo estaba a punto de irse, el chico de su misma edad se acercaba a la caja con los helados. Por esos asuntos de la vida, inexplicables y extraños, Rojo arrastro con fuerza un pie, mientras con el otro caminaba normal, lo que le produjo que cayera torpemente al piso, golpeándose la rodilla, sin ser nada preocupante. Cayo entero al piso y sintió que un mar de vergüenza lo inundaba.

-¡Uh! Azul, se tropezó, ayúdalo a levantarse- Afirmo el Señor Amable. El chico identico a Rojo se acercó con algo de nervios al menor y le tendió una mano.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con una voz muy dulce y una sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba que era muy tímido e intentaba ser cordial. Rojo solo logro corresponderle la sonrisa y no había notado que Azul le tendía la mano.

-Ehh, sí. He sufrido caídas peores- Exclamo cuando noto la mano de Azul ofreciéndole ayuda. Rojo levanto una de sus manos y la apoyo con suma lentitud y delicadeza en la palma de ese chico. Este último, la apretó un poco. Sintió que su palma transpiraba y que el contacto de las palmas era suave. Con algo de fuerza, Azul ayudo a Rojo a levantarse.-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Azul- Afirmo Rojo mientras levantaba la bolsa con el jamón. El chico solo atino a sonreírle, bajando un poco la mirada.- Ehh, bueno, tengo que irme. Gracias por el jamón, señor, y gracias por ayudar a levantarme, tú.-

-Se cruzaran muy seguido este verano- Intervino el Señor Amable- Serán buenos amigos.- Ambos chicos, que estaban uno al lado del otro, sonrieron torpemente.- Espero que tenga una buena cena, hijo-

-Mi nombre es Rojo, mejor que lo sepa, seguramente voy a venir aquí muy seguido- Dijo con suma simpatía- Ahora sí, me voy yendo. Adiós, señor, adiós Azul- Exclamo el adolescente mientras era despedido por el otro adolescente y por el Señor Amable.

-Adiós, Rojo- Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

El adolescente de pelo rubio y ojos azules volvió a su casa, con la mirada fija en el piso, pensando en el momento que vi, y conoció a ese nuevo chico Azul. Cuando llego a su casa, y su madre le pregunto acerca de si la gente era amable y esas cuestiones, él afirmo:

-Sí, el señor que atiende es muy bueno, y además justo entro un chico de mi edad-

-¿De enserio? ¡Qué bueno!-

-Sisi, se llama Azul y me ayudo a levantarme cuando me tropecé-

-¿Te tropezaste?-

-Sí, no sabes la vergüenza que me dio- Dijo Rojo, intentando no recordar ese vergonzoso momento.

-¿No te habrás tropezado mirando a una chica me imagino, no?- Pregunto su madre.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamo el adolescente.

-Bromeo, hijo, bromeo nada más. Pero bueno, que suerte que haya un chico de tu edad, ¿no? Pueden ser amigos-

-Ojala- Afirmo el menor- ¡Ah! Me olvidaba, toma, le compre este chocolate a Zelda..., luego, si no es molestia, se lo puedes dar- Dijo Rojo, mientras miraba ese chocolate de manera adicta, se iba de la cocina rumbo a bañarse. Su madre solo atino a sonreír.

Luego del baño y de la cena, se fue a dormir. Mientras estaba acostado en la cama, veía por la ventana una enorme luna llena que adornaba la belleza del cielo nocturno. Rojo la presenciaba mientras justo su mente se acordó de Azul, ese nuevo chico que había conocido, ese nuevo chico que, a pesar de su timidez, seguramente iba a ser su amigo. Seguramente.

-Azul y yo nos llevaremos muy bien- Murmuro de la nada, sin saber porque, sin haber pensado ese frase. La había dicho de forma inconsciente. No le dio mucha trascendencia, observo por última vez a la luna, cerro sus ojos y se durmió pensando en ese nuevo chico con el cual, según había dicho inesperadamente, se llevaría muy bien.

se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Recordó que no estaba en cualquier lugar, sino que estaba vacacionando en una bella y pequeña ciudad playera. La ventana de su cuarto estaba al frente de su cama, por lo que, el adolescente podía ver el cielo completamente teñido de celeste y con un gran sol radiante que estaba inserto en él. Miro al cielo y volvió a sonreír. Era un adolescente más que carismático y divertido. sin lugar a dudas, Rojo era, un chico radiante, radiante como ese sol que atestaba de calor a toda la ciudad. Su simpatía, su carisma y su generosidad afloraba en todo su ser, daba gusto de ser amigo de un chico como el, tan leal, tan fiel, tan comprometido en ayudar al otro. Además, era un chico precioso. Su piel era levísimamente de un tono común, poseía dos jemas azules como ojos y su rubio revuelto al despertar lo hacían más que un chico hermoso. No era sorpresa, pues, que ese chico tuviese un gran listado de chicas a las cuales les había roto el corazón porque, al fin y al cabo, Rojo era un ser humano con todo los pro y contras que eso conlleva. En su escuela se había ganado, sin sorpresa, el gran título del más infantil de su colegio. Cada vez que iba a alguna fiesta siempre era él el que llamaba la atención con, al menos, sus estupideces. Enamoraba a muchas chicas pero nadie lo enamoraba a él. Desarrollaba una actitud completamente enamoradiza para con las chicas pero, hasta ahora, ningún ser humano había podido adueñarse del corazón de el menor, si quiera su hermana…

Se levantó, se bañó y fue a almorzar con su familia.

Su padre, era un gran emprendedor en todo asunto vinculado a las ciencias naturales, decir que era un "científico" es un término muy de ciencia ficción pero, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que era: un hombre de ciencias que trabajaba en campos de investigación de distintas universidades desempeñándose en áreas científicas muy diversas desde biología molecular hasta astrofísica. Además, poseía una personalidad que su hijo había heredado: la capacidad de sonreír y de ser simpático, cordial y generoso. Era un muy buen tipo, gracioso, familiar pero algo hosco con sus propios conocimientos y bastante orgulloso y presumido de ellos. Ese defecto también había sido heredado por Rojo.

Su madre, también era una mujer de ciencias pero no de las ciencias naturales, sino que de las ciencias sociales, más bien de las ciencias políticas. Era licenciada en politología, desempeñaba su vida laboral dando clases en Universidades y escribiendo artículos y ensayos que examinaban la vida política. Era una mujer muy reservada, callada y atenta en su vida profesional y laboral, pero nada que ver a lo que era personalmente: una mujer desenvuelta, divertida y de constantes risas.

Zelda, la hermana de Rojo, era una adolescente también hermosa. Era una gran compañera de su hermano, prácticamente eran mejores amigos y se ayudaban absolutamente en todo. Como en cualquier vínculo, tenían sus peleas y discusiones. La última se debía a que Rojo cogió su peluche... Y nunca se lo devolvió. Pero eran discusiones de ínfima duración, se amaban mucho entre ellos como para estar enemistados. Era una chica absolutamente compañera, buena onda y con mucha alegría en su forma de ser, pero también era muy celosa y con elevados signos de inseguridad, que evitaba demostrar.

Los cuatro almorzaron con voracidad.

-¿Y qué tal durmieron?- Pregunto el padre.

-Bien- Contestaron, paradójicamente, los tres a la vez. Había un grado de complicidad muy fuerte entre todos que generaba ese tipo de situaciones delirantes y cómicas.

-¿Qué van hacer hoy a la tarde, chicos?- Pregunto la ama de casa.

-Si quieren, pueden acompañarnos a Úrsula y a mí a la playa, estaremos toda la tarde ahí disfrutando del sol y la arena- Dijo el padre, que se había levantado y colocaba algunos elementos que llevaría a la playa en su mochila. Rojo y Zelda se miraron alternadamente, ya con sus miradas se entendían y sabían que iban a decir.

-Úrsula tu fukingmother- dijo la madre cruzando sus brazos y entrecerrando el cejo

-Ehh, no sé, yo había pensado con Rojo recorrer un poco la ciudad- Comento Zelda.

-Ah, también pueden hacer eso. Tal vez se encuentran al chico que se encontró ayer Rojo- Exclamo la madre mientras miraba atentos a los niños.

-Azul…-Exclamo el menor, haciendo referencia a su nombre.

-Okey, entonces ustedes recorrerán la ciudad y nosotros iremos a la playa- Decía el mayor.

-¡QUE HACES! ¿Vas a llevar el microscopio a la playa? Qué vergüenza…- Dijo la madre.

-Es que quiero investigar como es el estado de la arena en esta ciudad- Marido y mujer tuvieron una graciosa discusión que termino, como siempre, a favor del "padre", el cual, con sus ingeniosos dichos convencía siempre a su mujer.

Los hermanos iban caminando por calles de casas simples en una vereda, en la otra se erigía el gran bosque de la ciudad.

-¿Y Rojo? ¿A cuántas chicas besaras este verano?- Dijo Zelda, caminando cerquita de su hermano, el cual, haciéndose el humilde, contesto:

-Qué?… -no entendía Rojo.

-¡Ay, no! Si sabes muy bien que las vas a derretir a todas, tonto- Exclamaba Zelda, riendo.

-A los peluches?- Decía Rojo, sabiendo que sus palabras no eran verdaderas.-No me interesa, además, aguante ser feo- acomodaba su fleco

-Deja de hacerte el humilde, querido. Eres tremendamente hermoso, y posees un físico espectacular- Reclamaba Zelda. Posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y acercando su boca a la oreja de la misma, susurro:

-AHHHHHHHHHH- Dijo con voz de chillona, riendo fuertemente, Rojo la empujo. Ambos estallaban de la risa. -¡Ah! Rojo, me has descubierto, mira... yo... no... quiero mas peluches...- Decía Zelda, con voz de actriz de telenovela. Rojo ponía su mejor cara de enano confundido. Ambos, sin darse cuenta, habían cruzado la calle y habían ingresado al parque pero, habían entrado por un sendero sin árboles y con mucho pasto que nutria ese camino de madera. Los árboles se perfilaban a los costados, a diez metros del sendero.- después compraremos- Afirmo la chica, mientras reía y hacia que seducía a su hermano.

-Oh si, ven, crucemos los árboles, y robemos peluches como nunca!- Dijo Rojo, agarrando de la mano a Zelda. Ambos reían a carcajadas cuando decían lo que decían, corrían agarrados de la mano hacia los árboles.

-Como digas será divertido- Decía en el pico máximo de la risa. Reían y reían tanto y de forma tan verborragica que no habían logrado ni llegar a los arboles cuando ella cayó al piso sin querer, pero no fue nada grave. Su primo se arrojó al suelo, descostillándose de la risa junto con la chica de ojos azules y pelo rubio. Hacía rato que no reían tanto entre los dos. No sabían cuánto tiempo habían estado así pero la risa y la alegría les hizo cortocircuito cuando lograron recomponerse y vieron que, desde el sendero, había alrededor de una docena de chicos de su edad, mirándolos impactados.

-Qué vergüenza- Dijo Rojo, con voz muy baja, estando muy cerquita de su hermana, ambos rojos de tanto reír y por la vergüenza de ser descubiertos de esa forma.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto uno de los tantos que había en esa masa de adolescentes, con algo de frialdad

-Ehh, somos Rojo y Zelda, vinimos ayer y ...estamos vacacionando- Aclaro el adolescente.

-Ahh, está bien. Nosotros somos nativos de este lugar- Afirmo aquel mismo chico, ya sin aquella actitud fría y desconfiada. Todo lo contrario, de forma rápida se acercaron esa docena de chicos a saludarlos. Se presentaron entre todos y se dieron a conocer los nombres. Rojo saludaba con respeto y simpatía. Ya había comenzado a conversar con dos chicas cuando noto que había a un chico al cual no había saludado.

Era Azul, el adolescente con que se había encontrado el día anterior. Estaba de espaldas a él, y se dio cuenta que era Azul por su cabellera rubia y estatura. El adolescente sintió algo de nervios al verlo, sin saber porque, y decidió que era mejor romper el hielo y conocerse como se estaba conociendo con los otros. Se acercó, tragando algo de saliva, y coloco su mano en el hombro del adolescente. Este, se dio vuelta con timidez y sus ojos color mar chocaron con el del chico de ojos celestes y se quedó mirándolo, anonadado.

-Ehh, hola- Afirmo de forma suave y muy tímida Azul.

-Hola Azul, ¿Cómo andas?- Pregunto siempre tan simpático y educado, Rojo. Azul le sonrió, lo ponía contento ver a gente que le transmitía seguridad- ¡Espera! ¿Te acuerdas de mí, no?- Algo sonrojado y con la vista baja, afirmo con la cabeza. Rojo sentía algo de nervios ya que no sabía que decirle, lo tenía al frente y no sabía que decirle.- ¿Al final que compraste ayer?-

-Helados, dos helados compre, ¿Acaso estuviste ciego?- Afirmo Azul. Rojo recordó que lo había visto comprar esos dos helados.

-Ahh no... se nota que tenías hambre- Dijo Rojo, arrancándole del rostro puro una sonrisa a Azul.

-era uno para mí y otro para mi mamá- Exclamaba Azul. Justo, en ese momento, apareció Zelda.

-¡Aquí estabas, hermano! Estaba hablando con las chicas de allá. ¡No sabes lo buena onda y divertidas que son! Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien con esta gente- Dijo Zelda, Rojo asentía con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía. De pronto, la chica noto que al lado suyo estaba Azul, ese chico cuya presencia no era muy notable en un ámbito social…- ¡Ay! Discúlpame, no te vi. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andas? Me llamo Zelda, soy la novia de Rojo- Decía Zelda riendo. El rostro de Azul fue de absoluta sorpresa y miro a Rojo buscando respuestas.

-¿De enserio?- Pregunto muy asombrado.

-Sisi, ya llevamos dos años y medio de novios- Dijo zelda, agarrando de la mano a su hermano y besándolo de la mejilla.

-Pero osea... Qué pedo, lo llamaste hermano- preguntaba el azulado

El otro ponía sonrisa de victorioso. Al ver que Azul se dió daba cuenta, ella aclaro- Nah, mentira. No soy su novia, somos hermanos.-

-Ahh, está bien. Ya me parecía- Dijo el, cortito y al pie.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto ella.

-Azul- Contesto

-Azul, que lindo nombre- Afirmo la chica de ojos celestes. El rubio se ruborizo y Rojo estuvo atento a su reacción. De pronto, los tres adolescentes notaron que uno de los chicos decía:

-¡Oigan! ¿Quieren que caminemos por el sendero un rato?- La población popular vitoreo que si.- ¡¿Rojo y Zelda?! ¿Ustedes quieren también?- Dijo aquel chico, con absoluta confianza. Los adolescentes nuevos afirmaron y aquella manada comenzó a transitar. Zelda se acercó a ese grupo de chicas y continuo hablando con ellas. Rojo quedo parado junto con Azul y todos ya estaban caminando excepto ellos dos.

-¿Tú quieres ir?- Pregunto Rojo.

-Bueno, dale. Sigámoslos.- Afirmo Azul. Siendo los últimos de la "manada", iban conversando. Rojo todo el tiempo tiraba un tema de conversación, fiel a su estilo amistoso y simpático. Azul era muy tímido pero disfruto mucho estar ese momento con ese chico nuevo, se sentía cómodo y en paz-…y por eso creo que el GTA SAN ANDREAS siempre será el mejor GTA de todos, por más que haya salido el 5, nunca será derrotado- Afirmaba Azul, mostrando su gran gusto por los videojuegos. Rojo lo escuchaba con atención mientras descubría que le gustaba escucharlo a Azul, era muy entretenido, gracioso y, asimismo, el adolescente poseía una voz muy agradable y amena.

-Sí, es cierto. Lo peor de todo es que los de RockStar buscan todo el tiempo sacar nuevos GTA que sean mejor que el SAN ANDREAS, cosa que es imposible-Agregaba Vaati,desde lejos ya con un poco más de confianza.

-¡Tal cual! Pienso lo mismo, o sea un clásico surge cuando uno menos lo espera y lo busca, creo yo- Exclamo Rojo.

-Es cierto, igualmente todos los GTA son buenos y entretenidos- Añadió el adolescente rubio Azulado. Su voz tambaleaba bastante y se lo notaba algo nervioso, Vio a Vaati darse la vuelta, y volvió a mirar a Rojo con esos típicos registros de timidez y desconfianza. Con su voz se percibía mucho esta cuestión, en cambio, hablaba firme y pronunciadamente.

-Sí, ¡eso ni hablar! ¿Qué GTA tienes?- Pregunto Ghirahim.

-Ehh, tengo el Vice City, el Liberty City y el San Andreas- Dijo Rojo.

-¡Wow! Genial, y ¿para qué consolas?-

-PlayStation 2 y PC. No tengo mucha tecnología moderna…- Exclamo, con rubor en sus mejillas. Era muy tierna su forma de comportamiento, muy inocente, muy aniñado.

-Yo tengo el GTA Vice City, el San Andreas, el IV, y el V- Afirmo Ghirahim- Para la PlayStation 3 y la XBOX 360- Dijo con orgullo.

-Ghirahim... lárgate- sonrió enbrocado Azul

-¡Pero tú tienes los mejores y para las mejores consolas!- Decía Vaati, llevandose a su amigo peliblanco

-Es lo que hay- Ambos rubios se sonrieron tímidamente y sonrojados. Sin saber muy bien porque, pero decidido, Azul comento- Ehh, si quieres te puedo invitar algún día a mi casa a jugar-

-¿A jugar?-

-O sea, a jugar con mis consolas- Decía Azul. No sabía muy bien porque lo decía, o sea tan solo hacia una hora que lo conocía a ese chico pero se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él, se comportaba de forma tan natural, sentía que no se quería desprender de él, quería que la conversación fuese eterna. Rojo dudo mucho en su respuesta, cosa que incomodo al chico de ojos azules.

-Sí, bueno, le tengo que preguntar a mi mamá, pero creo que no habrá problemas-

-¡Obvio que no habrá problemas! O sea, vamos a jugar al GTA u otro juego a las consolas… ¡Espera! ¿Tu madre es de esas que prohíben a sus hijos a jugar juegos violentos?-

-Ehh, no. Sino no me hubiese dejado tener tantos tipos de GTA.-

-Tienes razón, que inteligente eres- Dijo Azul, produciéndose un sonrojo fuerte tanto en sus mejillas como en la de ese chico nuevo.

-No, no lo soy- Dijo, serio, Rojo

-Sí, lo eres…-Decía Azul, cuando fue interrumpido por Zelda. Ni la había visto venir. Ella noto que interrumpía una conversación entre los muchachos, ya que ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Ehh, perdón si interrumpo algo- Afirmo Zelda. No obtuvo respuesta. Se dio cuenta que si había interrumpido una charla. Decidió proseguir- Rojo, me llamo mamá Úrsula, tenemos que ir volviendo a casa. Parece ser que vamos a cenar con un matrimonio que conocieron en la playa - Exclamo Zelda.

-¡¿Es necesario que vayamos?!- Renegó Rojo, verdaderamente la estaba pasando muy bien con Azul, a pesar de, los incomodos e inexplicables sonrojos y miradas encontradas que se producía entre ellos.

-Yo creo que si- Afirmo la chica- Pero pueden seguir hablándose todos los días, ¡pásense los celulares!- Dijo, de forma persuasiva, Zelda. Los adolescentes intercambiaron miradas algo tímidas hasta que Rojo tomo la posta:

-Buena idea, así seguimos en contacto- Exclamo Rojo. Se intercambiaron números de celulares entre ellos.

-Bueno Rojo, vayamos. Adios, Azul. Un placer conocerte, parece ser que nos vamos a ver seguido, seguramente serán muy buenos amigos- Dijo cordialmente Zelda, saludándolo con un beso.

-Adiós, Zelda- Solo atinó a decir Azul, nervioso y tímido. Rojo se le acerco, con intención de darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida pero sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos del chico que vetía de rojo y se retractó. Lo mejor sería no hacerlo, no sabía porque pero evito darle un beso en la mejilla, solo le estrecho la mano.

-Prometo que seguiremos en contacto, Azul. Nos vemos- Dijo Rojo.

-Chau, Rojo- Exclamo Azul. Rojo se dio vuelta y lo miro. Sin saber muy bien porque le sonrió, alegremente. Le produjo una gran satisfacción que aquel adolescente le hubiese dicho "Rojo" no entendía el porqué, pero le daba satisfacción y alegría.

-Adiós- Volvió a exclamar.

* * *

_**Buenooo espero les haya gustado .w.U Bueno si aparece un nombre desconcisdo, uso diccionario y se pone ccualquier cosa ¬¬**_


	2. Chapter 2

En su vuelta con su hermana, venían hablando animadamente acerca de la nueva gente conocida. -Hay tres chicas que son hermosas dentro de las mujeres. Todas rubias, bellas, te van a encantar- Venía diciendo Zelda- ¡Pero no le rompas el corazón a todas! Solo tienes que tener UN amor de verano, no muchos. Además, no quiero quedar mal con las muchachas-

-A decir verdad, no les preste mucha atención. Las quiero conocer un poco más si saldré con alguna de ellas.

-Sip- Exclamo Zelda. Su hermano sonrió porque esa era una característica muy propia de el.- Vamos a ver con cual te quedas. ¡Tengo una idea! Yo te presento a alguna de las chicas, y tú me presentas a Azul, ¿quieres?- Dijo, animada, Zelda.

Rojo no había podido creerlo, quedo enmudecido y endurecido, con los ojos muy abiertos, impactado. -¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto, de forma neutra.

-Que yo te presento a alguna de mis nuevas amigas, y tú me presentas a Azul- Exclamo Zelda, de forma natural.

Rojo sintió algo de dudas, mejor dicho sintió muchas dudas, algo de incomprensión y confusión. -¿Por qué quieres salir con Azul?- Dijo. Sentía en su ser algo de enfado, un enfado inexplicable e incomprensible.

-Ya sabes, Rojito…Por el mismo motivo por el cual tú quieres salir con estas nuevas chicas. Azul es lindo, mejor dicho, es MUY lindo. Además, piénsalo así: tú sales con una de mis amigas rubias y yo salgo con tu amigo rubio, ¿te gusta? Los dos tiernos ojos celestes con dos rubios- Decía ella, animada y jovial.

Rojo seguía algo molesto, padecía esa molestia injustificable. -Yo nunca dije que quiero salir con una de esas chicas.-

-Rojo, nos conocemos de toda la vida, no hay problema que quieras salir con ellas-

-Ya se, Zelda pero, como te dije antes, primero quiero saber, al menos, el nombre.-

-¡¿Pero desde cuando te importa eso?!-

-Zelda, es por cuestión de lógica. Estas no son chicas con las cuales me beso en una fiesta y nunca más las veré en mi vida. Aquí, en esta ciudad, somos poquísimos y no quiero generar un gran revuelo, realmente te lo digo- Confeso Rojo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Está bien, es cierto. No debo prejuzgarte así.- Dijo Zelda y abrazo a su hermano. El, obviamente, le correspondió el abrazo. Sus discusiones siempre empezaban y terminaban de la misma forma: comenzaban con discusión y finalizaban con un abrazo.- Ahora dime: ¿Qué dices de que Azul y yo fuésemos novios?- Pregunto la chica.

-No sé, Zeldi. Había tantos chicos… ¿Por qué justo te fijas en Azul?- Pregunto el, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

La pregunta dejo impresionada a su prima, la cual siempre había sido ayudada por su primo en cualquier conquista de algún chico. -Como te dije antes, Azul es muy lindo-

-¡Pero había tantos chicos lindos ahí! ¿Por qué justo el?- Zelda quedo más impactada aun.

-estas defendiendo a Azul desde hoy, ya veo que te vas a comenzar a enamorar de el- Dijo ella, a la pasada.

-¡NO!- Grito el, sin saber porque.

-Bueno, Rojo, tranquilo. Tampoco es para enojarte así, yo solo estaba bromeando. Si no quieres que salga con Azul, tan solo dímelo. Tienes razón tú: había muchos chicos lindos ahí, seguramente saldré con algunos de ellos- Afirmo Zelda, haciendo que su hermano se tranquilice.

-Está bien, Zelda. Tampoco lo conozco tanto a Azul, tendría que conocerlo más-

-¿Quieres que te diga algo, Rojin? Azul parece muy buena persona, a pesar de ser tan tímido y algo inocente, parece buen chico-

-Sí, así es. Parece ser muy buena persona- Repitió el.

-¿Lo invitaras?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Si lo invitaras a casa?-

-Sisi, seguramente. Jugaremos al GTA-

-Hazlo- Dijo ella, seriamente.

-tampoco es una obligación, lo invitare si quiero- Dijo Rojo entre risas. Zelda seguía seria.

-Nono, te digo que lo hagas porque seguro se llevaran muy bien-

-Si tú lo dices…- Exclamo Rojo, algo feliz con lo que le había dicho su hermana.

Sonrió y se dio cuenta que había llegado a su hogar temporal. Cada cual se fue para su cuarto y Rojo quedo sentado en su cama, mirando por la ventana.

Ya era el atardecer y el cielo se teñía de un color anaranjado, el calor había descendido y Rojo sintió una reconfortable sensación de paz y pureza en su pecho, en su corazón.

Saco su celular y se fijó dónde estaba el número de Azul. Pensó en llamarlo pero no lo hizo. No quería quedar tan desesperado, además no lo conocía tanto pero, como había dicho su hermana, parecía muy buena persona. Dejo el celular arriba de su cama y se fue a bañar, decidiendo que era mejor no obrar tan precipitadamente con Azul, no quería espantar a ese nuevo chico, a ese nuevo amigo. Termino de bañarse, y cuando volvió al cuarto encontró a su celular en la cama. La tentación fue más fuerte, reconoció su debilidad ante ese momento. Si quería pasar tiempo con Azul, ¿Qué problema había? Decidió que lo mejor era mandarle un mensaje de texto, conciso y al pie le mando:

-"_Azul v si quieres mañana nos volvemos a ver o o.o O.o :D_"- Le escribió, algo avergonzado. Pensó que Azul no le contestaría pero a los cinco minutos recibió una contestación:

-"_Por qué tantas caras? Dale_"- Era el mensaje. Rojo sonrió y se fue a cenar con su familia, contento de que mañana iba a poder pasar algo de tiempo con Azul…

Rojo Link se despertó cerca al mediodía, se dirigió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, fue directo al cuarto de su hermana y la encontró durmiendo todavía. No pudo auto controlarse y fue corriendo hacia donde dormía y se tiro encima de ella, despertándola y haciéndole cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. A ella la había agarrado desprevenida, y al principio se asustó muchísimo y luego comenzó a insultar a su hermano. Cuando este le continuaba dando cosquillas y la molestaba cariñosamente, ella no pudo seguir con su actitud de hacerse la enojada y empezó a prenderse en el juego, empujando a su hermano de la cama y tirándose encima de él, dándole muchas cosquillas también. Estuvieron jugando un largo rato entre ellos, como si fuesen niños pequeños que se divertían y eran felices con situaciones minúsculas como reír y compartir esos momentos graciosos. Luego, se recompusieron y, así como estaban, sentados en el piso del cuarto de Zelda, empezaron a conversar:

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy a la tarde, Rojo?- Pregunto ella. A él se le ilumino el rostro y contesto:

-¡Me olvide contarte! Me voy a juntar con Azul- Exclamo.

-¡Que suerte, me alegro mucho!-

-Muchas gracias, seguramente recorreremos un poco la ciudad y nos juntaremos a jugar al GTA.-

-Que buena idea, inclusive, puedes invitarlo a dormir aquí.- Dijo Zelda. Su hermano se quedó mirándola, dubitativo y luego afirmo:

-Pero no tenemos camas de más-

-Que duerma contigo- Dijo ella, de la forma más natural posible. Rojo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, tenía una sonrisa algo ingenua.

-Zelda, lo conozco hace dos días. Sería una locura pedirle que duerma conmigo al tercer día de conocerlo- Exclamo Rojo, algo más realista.- ¡Encima no quiero dormir con el!- Agrego.

Continuaron hablando durante un largo rato hasta que se fueron a almorzar. De ahí, cada cual siguió su camino: los padres de Rojo se fueron a la playa, Zelda se juntó con sus nuevas amigas en la casa de una de ellas y Rojo se fue al parque que había ido el día anterior. Iba caminando y pensando acerca de si Azul ya había llegado, o no. No tardó mucho en averiguarlo ya que rápidamente llego al parque y empezó a transitar por el sendero de madera. A los diez metros comenzaban a crecer los árboles y a desarrollarse la región boscosa propia del lugar. Rojo iba caminando por ahí, atento a ver si veía al chico rubio pero no parecía haber rastros de vida por el lugar.

Siguió caminando, esperando encontrar a Azul pero no lo veía. Estaba atento mirando por todos lados para verdaderamente asegurarse de si lo había cruzado. Imagino que si Azul estaba allí, ya lo hubiese saludado asique dedujo que el chico rubio no estaba en el lugar. No sabía qué hacer, estaba algo desorientado y decepcionado. Ya se había imaginado toda una tarde con el chico nuevo pero este no había aparecido. Decidió no ser tan catastrófico y pesimista en su pensamiento y salió del sendero, llegando a los árboles y sentándose en uno de ellos, apoyando su espalda a los gruesos y grandes troncos. Veía todo el hermoso paisaje, pero sus ojos no registraban la belleza del lugar, solamente observaban todo con simpleza, con inocuidad, con vacío. Bajo la cabeza, se sentía algo decepcionado por la actitud de Azul. Rojo le había caído muy simpático Azul, se había encariñado con él y realmente tenía muchas ganas de ser su amigo, presentía que serían muy unidos.

-Seguro el no sintió por mí, lo que yo sentí por el- Murmuro. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron porque cuando analizo lo que había dicho, vio como la frase era algo demasiada profunda pero era la verdad: Rojo admiro mucho a Azul desde un comienzo y siempre tuvo ganas de ser amigo de él, desde el minuto uno en que lo conoció percibió eso en su ser. Azul, seguramente, no había sentido nada de eso. No había llegado a percibir todo lo que Rojo ideo sobre Azul: cultivar una bella amistad. Rojo se sintió molesto ante esto, bastante decepcionado y algo ninguneado. Intento no darle cabida ya que tampoco es que el chico era lo más importante en su vida, lo había conocido hacia dos días nomas.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco el celular. Fue a su agenda y encontró el nombre y número de Azul. Pensó en llamarlo pero no se animó a hacerle. ¿Qué le iba a reclamar? ¿Qué no fue a la juntada que se prometieron? ¿Quién era el para enfadarse con un chico que ni siquiera era su amigo? Con mucha bronca y mordiéndose el labio inferior, dejo el celular nuevamente en su bolsillo y cerró los ojos para contener esa sensación de incomprensión y decepción que lo atacaban.

-Rojo…-Dijo una voz suave, inocente, aniñada. Rojo se sorprendió, sintió que todo su cuerpo se aceleraba y abrió muy grande los ojos, lo habían agarrado de sorpresa. A 3 metros de distancia yacía Azul, intentando sonreír, intentando ocultar sus nervios. Rojo se impactó al verlo parado, se puso de pie y noto que eran exactamente de la misma altura.

-A-A-A-Azul- Dijo, tartamudeando. Le estaba a punto de confesar ese sentimiento de decepción que padeció cuando él no llegaba pero Azul se adelantó:

-Perdóname por el retraso, es que mis amigos querían también juntarse con nosotros.-

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?- Pregunto Rojo. Noto que Azul estaba incómodo y que se ruborizaba.

-Ehh, yo no sabía que irías a opinar tú al respecto asique l-l-les dije que no- Exclamo Azul, nervioso y con la mirada gacha. Rojo sonrió.

-Yo no tengo problema en juntarme con tus amigos también- Exclamo Rojo y eso era verdad: poseía una socialización tan admirable y grande que no tenía problema alguno en encontrarse a otros amigos.

-¿Quieres que los invite?- Pregunto Azul.

-No, no quiero- Intervino Rojo de forma tajante. Azul se asombró ante tal respuesta tan contundente- Es que hoy quería pasar tiempo contigo, algún otro día si podemos juntarnos todos juntos- Exclamo Rojo. Sintió que sus palmas transpiraban. Azul percibía como su corazón latía con mucho ímpetu.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunto Azul.

-No se…Te invitaría a mi casa a jugar al GTA pero mi hermana se iba a juntar con sus amigas en la casa de una de ellas y luego irían a mi casa. No quiero que nos molesten las chicas- Exclamo.

-¿Y en tu casa no podemos?- Pregunto Rojo. Azul se sintió algo incómodo:

-No, mi mamá no puede-

-¿Y tu papá?- Repregunto Rojo. Noto como el chico rubio estaba más incómodo que antes, con la mirada gacha y algo melancólica. Rojo se daba cuenta que no todo marchaba sobre ruedas, los nervios del adolescente y su ausencia de respuesta lo decía todo.

-Mi papá no dice nada- Solo atinó a decir el chico rubio, dejando al chico de ojos azules en un mar de incertidumbre más profundo que el anterior. ¿Qué no decía nada? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Sería mudo? ¿No viviría con él? ¿Lo habría abandonado? ¿Estaría muerto? Rojo decidió que era mejor dejar de preguntar cosas tan profundas, al menos por el momento. Si algún día llegarían a tener mayor confianza se lo preguntaría, de eso estaba muy seguro.

-Entonces no sé, ¿quieres ir a la playa?- Dijo Rojo, intentando salir del momento de tensión. Azul recupero su sonrisa y exclamo:

-Bueno dale, pero acompáñame a mí. Conozco una playa donde no va casi nadie- Empezó diciendo, mientras se internaba en el bosque. Rojo algo asombrado, decidió seguirlo.

-P-Pero Azul, ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A una playa donde no hay mucha gente, es mejor, te lo aseguro-

-¿Es necesario que vayamos por el medio del bosque?-

-Si te sientes muy incómodo, no vamos.- Contesto Azul. Con seguridad, Rojo retruco:

-Confió en ti- Dijo y acompaño a Azul.

Recorrieron con agilidad el bosque. Más de una vez Rojo pensaba que se habían perdido pero no se lo decía a Azul. Lo veía muy decidió y firme, el único ignorante ahí era él. Efectivamente, Azul estaba en lo cierto: sabía dónde estaba la playa y, en tan solo 20 minutos de caminata por el bosque, llegaron. Salieron de unos árboles, y allí estaba una hermosa playa desierta: mucha arena, un gran mar azul y un sol que llenaba el día de calor. El paradigma era hermoso, no volaba nada de viento y predominaba una paz que era única. Había mucha tranquilidad, los chicos quedaron hipnotizados con semejante espacio natural tan bello, tan estético, tan equilibrado, especialmente, Rojo que era su primera vez ahí. El provenía de la ciudad capital, tan urbanizada, sin rastros del mundo natural. Rojo desconocía que, había un mundo lleno de una naturaleza vivida, lleno de misterios, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, lleno de secretos y pasiones, lleno de miedos e incertidumbres, lleno de esperanzas y amor. Azul ya de por si provenía de una ciudad muy estrecha y relacionada con su paradigma natural: la playa, el bosque, lo verde, lo natural, la arena, el mar, el cielo, el sol. Todo muy armónico, muy pacifico, muy sanador. Aun así, nunca dejaba de impresionarse con los secretos, los escondites y los lugares únicos que había en ese pueblo.

-Que hermoso que es todo, Azul- Afirmo Rojo. Azul solo atino a sonreír.

-¿Te gustaría que nos sentemos en la arena un rato?- Dijo. Rojo le regalo una de las sonrisas más sinceras y dulces del mundo, asintiéndole con la cabeza. Acompaño a su nuevo amigo y se sentaron los dos juntos.

-Parece mentira que hay un mundo tan lindo…He pasado tantas horas en el mundo caótico de las ciudades del GTA que me he olvidado del mundo real- Dijo Rojo, algo jocoso.

-Te entiendo. Por eso mismo algunas veces vengo aquí, para desconectarme un poco de la ciudad y todo eso- Afirmo Azul.

-¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?- Pregunto Rojo.

-Con mis amigos, hace seis años atrás. Jugábamos en el bosque y, sin querer, encontramos esta bella playa escondida- Afirmo Azul. La extensión de esa playa era de unos 100 metros, tal vez 150. Era delimitada, casualmente, por unos gigantescos arbustos que se habían desprendido del bosque, crecieron ilimitadamente y sin control y habían alcanzado esa playa, separándola del resto del mundo.

-¡Hace seis años atrás tenías solo ocho años! ¿Qué hacías jugando de tan chico en el bosque?- Pregunto Rojo. Azul volvió a entrar un poco en su costado más tímido e introvertido.

-Aquí las cosas son muy diferentes a las grandes ciudades donde tú vives, Rojo. Aquí tan solo somos casi 2000 habitantes.- Exclamo el chico rubio. Rojo asintió con la cabeza. Azul lo hacía reflexionar, pensar, se sentía muy a gusto con él. Entre ambos predomino un silencio, algo incómodo si partimos de la base que los muchachos no se conocían del todo. Rojo decidió continuar con la conversación, en evidencia de que Azul era más tímido de lo que él pensaba.

-Ehh, y… ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- Pregunto.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. ¿Y a ti?-

-A mí también me va bien, aunque de vez en cuando me queda alguna materia pendiente que tengo que volver a dar pero, dentro de todo, me va bien- Exclamo Azul. Entre ambos se volvió a producir un silencio que despertaba nervios y tensión. Rojo siempre siendo tan tímido no desprendía ni una palabra. Azul, volvió a tomar la posta y prosiguió. No sabía muy bien que decirle. Tenía sus dudas sobre el pasado de Rojo pero todavía no había tanta confianza entre los chicos.

-¿Y tú tienes novia, Rojo?- Dijo, de repente, Azul, haciendo que el chico rubio se ponga más tensionado que antes. Se enrojeció bastante y bajo su cabeza para evitar que se viera sus mejillas rojas. Azul también sintió que se ruborizaba bastante, pero era una pregunta que tenía muchas ganas de hacerle, sin saber porque pero quería estar seguro acerca de si Rojo tenia novia, o no…Rojo no le respondía y a Azul le daba vergüenza volver a preguntarle, no quería sonar como un desesperado.

-No, no tengo novia- Exclamo Rojo, con pronunciados signos de incertidumbre, como si le hubiese costado responder la pregunta de su nuevo amigo.- ¿Y tú?-

-No, yo tampoco tengo- Contesto con mayor rapidez Azul. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Rojo exclamo- ¿Quieres que nos bañemos?- Exclamo con Rojo con naturalidad, el rostro de Azul empalideció y se asombró:

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Te preguntaba si quieres que nos bañemos, en el mar- Aclaro Rojo, dándose cuenta de que era lo que había entendido su Azul. Lanzando un suspiro de alivio, el rubio contesto:

-¡Sí! ¡Dale!- Dijo, algo animado. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie, se sacaron las ojotas y las dejaron sobre la arena. Como ambos poseían malla, no había necesidad de cambiarse ni muchos menos. Azul estaba a punto de sacarse la remera pero noto que Rojo estaba a tan solo un metro y percibió bastante pudor en sí mismo, sin entender el porqué. Lo alivio en demasía cuando vio como el chico de ojos azules le había dado la espalda y se retiró la remera.

Rojo se sacó la remera, dejando en evidencia el físico tremendamente precioso y bien formado que poseía. Se dio vuelta y justo presencio cuando Azul se sacó la remera: su piel era blanca. A Rojo no le dejaba de sorprender que un chico que viviese en una ciudad muy de playa fuese tan pálido pero noto que el chico rubio también tenía el torso bien desarrollado, a pesar de que ambos eran de estatura mediana y no habían desarrollado el resto del cuerpo. Inclusive, no aparentaban ser chicos de catorce, sino de uno o, incluso, dos años menos.

-¿Hacemos una carrera al mar?- Pregunto Rojo, divertido. Azul asintió con la cabeza y, sin perder un segundo, ambos adolescentes corrían rapidísimo hacia el mar, intentando superar al otro, moviendo sus piernas de forma ágil y veloz, divirtiéndose al máximo y pasándola genial. Llegaron a la orilla del mar y Azul, ya acostumbrado, se zambullo al mar de una, nadando, inclusive, bastante de forma continua y prolongada. Rojo tan solo se quedó en la orilla, viendo como el chico rubio se manejaba como pez en el mar. Nadaba y nadaba hasta que salió del mar, todo mojado. La malla se le había impregnado muy potentemente al cuerpo.

-¡Ven tú también!- Exclamo el rubio. Rojo rechazo con la cabeza, sentía que el agua estaba fría y no quería mojarse. Azul comenzó a trotar hacia Rojo y este, notando que el chico lo iba a perseguir empezó a correr por la orilla del mar-

-¡No! Ya está, yo gane, el que gana no tiene que meterse en el mar- Exclamaba Rojo mientras corría y reía. Azul también reía, y Rojo podía escuchar su voz tan suave. Nunca lo había visto reír y, por un segundo, deseo con toda su alma poder darse vuelta y ver como reía el chico rubio. Pero no, continúo corriendo por la orilla del mar hasta que, lamentablemente, la velocidad de Azul era evidenciada y pronunciada. Alcanzo a su amigo y lo tomo de los hombros. Rojo reía mucho y eso posibilito que fuese de fácil manipulación. Azul también reía y, con destreza, lo empujó hacia el agua, haciendo que el hermoso chico de ojos azules cayera enteramente.

Rojo como el agua lo empapaba enteramente, como había sido arrojado por Azul y como se escuchaba su risa tan dulce y melódica. Decidió que era mejor no salir del agua, permanecer debajo de ella, quedaría darle un buen susto a Azul.

El chico rubio continuaba muy jocoso con toda la situación pero notaba que el chico de ojos azules no salía del mar. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y el chico no salía del mar, las risas del chico rubio descendían abruptamente. Empezó a preocuparse y su risa ceso. Se introdujo, caminando, en el mar. Con la mirada gacha veía pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Ahora sí: estaba asustado, lo había tirado al mar y el adolescente no había salido.

Sentía que un sentimiento de desesperación se apoderaba de él, no lo podía creer, realmente no lo podía creer. Había conocido a un chico bueno, gracioso y divertido, y ahora lo había perdido. Se tomó con las manos la cabeza, furioso consigo mismo cuando, de repente y sin previo aviso alguno, emergió del mar el adolescente supuestamente perdido y, atrapándolo, lo sumergía al mar junto con él. Volvió a estallar de la risa abajo del mar, mientras era agarrado por Rojo y percibió que un alivio total lo tranquilizaba. Rojo decidió soltarlo y ambos emergieron del mar.

* * *

_**to be continued owo**_


End file.
